


Keep the Bridge with Me

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude remembers when Peter used to be a sweet, innocent boy. Of course, that was before the silent war began. Before Peter became a soldier and an enemy of the state.</p><p>Contains unsafe oral sex. But it's okay: they're monogamous, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Bridge with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an unfinished larger AU; this is the future in which Claude, Peter, Elle and Claire are a terrorist cell working against the Company.

Claude remembers when Peter used to be a sweet, innocent boy. Of course, that was before the silent war began. Before Peter became a soldier and an enemy of the state.

There’s not much of that boy left in Peter now, all icy determination and black leather, soft lips twisted by a scar. It’s his eyes that tell the most, that show the emotion his face won’t. The softening of affection as he looks at Elle and Claire, the heat of desire and twinkle of mischief as he tackles Claude into bed. And that’s when Claude loves him best; he loves the man but he loves the boy more.

But five hard years and necessity have changed them all. Elle, a sort of good guy, more restrained by Claire than anything else. Claire, hardened and hair dyed dark, a soldier in her own right. Claude finds himself the unexpected patriarch of his strangle little family, the sergeant of this little cell.

Of all the things Claude had expected of the future, living in sin with Peter Petrelli while taking orders from Noah Bennet was certainly not it. Then again, neither was fighting a government bent on capturing every man, woman and child with an ability.

Peter stretches in their bed and Claude can’t help but be distracted by the slide of muscle of beneath naked skin. Peter pushes at him halfheartedly as Claude turns over and kisses his way across Peter’s collarbone. “Noah called again,” Peter says.

Claude doesn’t look up. “I know.”

Peter grunts as Claude slides down his body, lips trailing over heated skin. “That means we have an assignment today.”

Claude doesn’t answer; he’d been raised to never talk with his mouth full. Peter twists against the sheets and moans. “We can’t—“ Peter stutters, hands clutching at Claude’s hair. “The girls—“

Claude laughs, hot puffs of air against Peter’s skin. “They’ll wait for us,” he says, hands still working.

Peter arches up, body beautiful and scarred. “The mission,” he gasps out.

Claude stops, leaning up on his elbows, meeting Peter’s eyes. “Yeah, we’ve got a mission today. And I might die, or you might, or the girls might. We risk ourselves every time. So just let me have this. Just for now, let me love you.”

The sharp angles of Peter’s face soften, and Claude can see again the boy he fell in love with. Peter smiles and Claude bends his head to touch lips to scarred skin.


End file.
